happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Top 10 Favorite Happy Tree Friends Christmas Episodes!
(Hello, guys! Ok, i know i was unfortunately TOO late to do a Christmas blog, sigh, so idk why i even have to do it today btw, anyway, we ARE close to New Year. However, sigh, i doubt that the year will make me happy, what if YouTube is gone? How the heck does that makes the world better? YouTube was my childhood, and so is HTF, if i saw as kid, but i am aware sometime, anyway, i will try to explain my best, ok, guys? Dx, i remember the time when i did a blog about The Halloween Episodes and i only got insulted because of how my grammer is, groan. First of all, i am in a hurry too often, i want to finish the blogs so i can enjoy my day without anybody else bothering me, got that guys? I hate to spam but anyway, to got to finish this blog, for this blog, and list anyway, i will be using normal length episodes only, so i won't include Kringles because if ya wanna see my opinions on those Kringles, check my list of my favorite Kringles, ok? Also, i won't include "Snow Place to Go" Since it ISN'T Christmas/Winter just because of the arctic they are in there, duh. So without even messing it up, let's get started, guys! Here we go, guys!:) 10: Snow What? That's What! (The reason why this is number ten is because that this is short, but there's nothing wrong with that. Giggles have to save Cro-Marmot from crashing down a tree in this one, and in the progress, Petunia and Lumpy dies. Tho, imo, i like to believe that Lumpy SOMEWHAT survived in this one, just my opinion. Anyway, when Giggles managed to save her frozen friend, she got impaled by icicles, anyway, Cro-Marmot still threw a snowball at Giggles, so who knows? He MIGHT believe that since Giggles is not moving and have ice on her, that she is frozen and still alive like him? Yeah idk anyway!) 9: From Hero to Eternity (Yeah, this and Number Ten DOESN'T really look "Christmas-Themed" Imo, but it IS winter, anyway! So in this episode, Splendid have to stop a giant snowball with Giggles inside it, and in the progress, Splendid causes the deaths of other characters of course, it's as usual. Accidents happens right? So anyway when Splendid suddenly uses Lumpy's tank truck to stop the snowball AND accidentally killing Lumpy in the progress, sure, he did flood the town, but he at least stopped the snowball, unfortunately, Splendid DIDN'T know that lava would come and burn up the entire town! Also, i used to think Splendid got red shirts, but, i thought that they was shrinking because that Cub was inside the washing machine as well, but, when i readed the gallery of the episode, then, i noticed that his shirts WAS mixed with Cub's blood, so, Splendid is shocked indeed and flies away, also, Pop somehow hates Splendid, but idk why, is there a reason maybe? Weird, ikr!) 8: Stealing the Spotlight (NOW we're talking about Christmas, how cool finally an episode that IS "Christmas-Themed!" YAY! So, Lumpy is kind of a little bit of a "Grinch" In this episode, as he looks very jealous at Pop and Cub's house, very jealous indeed, maybe "BEAR-Y" But i doubt i was funny? Sigh, still, anyway, Pop is "ACCIDENTALLY" Hurting Cub with his tooth and with a bucket of nails which falled on his head, also, i love how Nutty is "Starring" in "Winter Break" Yet, he is Featuring in this one, he is having a too short role to be Starring, btw! I also like how Lumpy's evil face is shown, and as he then does something actually amazing, yet, everybody died during the extreme lights, so Pop DIDN'T kill Cub, just injured him like twice or more in this episode, yup! Tho, i like to believe that Lumpy DID die in this one even if he looks alive, well, what if he died with a smile and still is standing, eh? Since it is even dangerous with those lights, he might have died after he took the googles off and when his eyes exploded, yet, it's good how The Mole survived yet had no pain when his thumb was on fire, wow!) 7: Clause For Concern (Another Christmas episode with Pop and Cub in them, yay! So, as it mostly focuses on Pop, btw, it is so that HTF came back with this episode after this "HTF is dead!" Stuff, i think it was so, anyway, guys? So anyway as Pop is a mall Santa in this episode, Cub is hiding inside a bag which we THINKS is the bag that Pop is taking with him, so, yeah, in the progress, it looks like that Cub is getting INJURED and obviously KILLED alot, and i even love how The Mole came there, once again this dude is hilarious, idk why The Mole just makes me happy for some reason when he is doing all the stuff, yeah! So, as Pop is ending up at the mall, we FINALLY got to see Truffles, even if an appearance role, he is walking and smiling and still shown, so, i love Truffles' appearance. Also, it turns out that Pop took the OTHER bag, so, Cub is still in the bag back home at Pop and Cub's? WOOT? Nobody died in this episode? Sigh, what a scam! *Later, after the credits with Pop smashing the door on Cub, duh!* Ooops, nvm! I love the surprise ending as well, wow!) 6: Ski Patrol (Sigh, not Christmas-Themed, tho. BUT, this is indeed "Winter," and, Lumpy is quite heroic in this episode, even if he messes everything up by accidents, just like Splendid, accidents! And with the help of a Narrator, similiar to Goofy's Cartoons, it is making the episode still hilarious, and with the help of some steps and lessons, The Narrator STILL thinks that Lumpy is doing great, despite what he even does! Also, the last lesson which is number five, seriously, it have THAT much steps to take care of chapped lips, eh? And yes ugh, i got those horrible red lips in this year too, all thanks to some boring old woman's wish. Still, back to topic! As Giggles somehow died, i have no idea what the heck Lumpy just did, then, Lumpy managed to be a member of this heroic group, and, Toothy exploded! So, Lumpy have to "Save some lives!" According to The Narrator, ok, why? Still, the animation is actually good, yes, actually funny and actually looks nice, Lumpy's face expressions are hilarious imo, btw!) 5: We're Scrooged! (Ok, Lumpy is MORE likeable in "Ski Patrol" Ikr? In this episode, Lumpy is TOTALLY out of character and is a jerk, heck, he even stole money from The Mole at the VERY start of the episode, duh! So, it turns out that Lumpy owns a toy store, and, as Toothy's finger became a toy that Cuddles and Giggles is playing with, Lumpy decides to sell Toothy's entire body parts! What? Is this Lumpy even? However, as Lumpy ran out of the body parts, and, Sniffles owns like ALOT of money! Lumpy notices a kidney of Toothy at the top of the shelf, so, Lumpy climbs up but accidentally gets a spinning top on his eye, and, Lumpy had to remove the eye, and before Sniffles was leaving, Lumpy made the eye stuck on a paddle, creating a paddle ball, wow! Still, Sniffles is not shocked, but he is unamused and left, oh, Lumpy is toasted! Totally owned eh! Also, karma got Lumpy, squashes him like a balloon, the shelf and piggy bank killed him! Also, The Mole got a happy ending. Ok, it is good, BUT, Lumpy was out of character in this episode, and no, i don't think Lumpy is evil deep inside, they just had to use him in this episode because they needed a jerk, otherwise, it was ok, yes!) 4: No Time Like the Present (Seriously, this one have Lumpy as Santa Claus, wow, AND, imo, it feels like that ALL three characters is actually "Starring" Not only Handy, btw, Lumpy and The Mole actually DID have main roles as well. But wow Handy is attempting to open his present, only to have a knife stuck on his foot, YEOW! Meanwhile, Lumpy is at The Mole's room, and Lumpy takes the cookies because he IS Santa Claus, anyway, milk and cookies is meant for him, right? Anyway, Handy was using a saw and made Lumpy dead because of the ceiling fan above him. And Handy dies then by getting sucked under the hole under him. The Mole then uses Handy's corpse as wood. And btw when The Mole listened at The TV, he might just listen yeah as he is blind and can't see, yup, Still, as funny as Handy's and Lumpy's deaths was, The Mole's death somehow made me mad. Tho, it looked creative as well, but still he is very kind and that death just seem sad, imo. And hey if all three of them was Starring btw, they is the known trio, ya know yeah? Btw, Handy's present turns out to be a pair of winter gloves. IF Handy survived, he would scowl, obviously!) 3: Just Be Claus (Ok, THIS is another "Christmas-Themed" Episode that haves Lumpy in it, i can agree he is more "Featuring" in this one then previous episode tho, btw, yes. So, Splendid is appearing in this episode! YAY! So, Splendid accidentally bumped into Lumpy Claus. So, Lumpy and The Reindeer obviously died, BUT, before death tho, Lumpy wants Splendid to take care of the job as Santa Claus. Splendid accepts and saluted, BUT, reason why he removes the beard and hat must be just because he is Santa Claus now and needs to look like him, obviously, duh! This episode seems like it haves SplendidXPetunia in it, and Splendid was helping Petunia, BUT, when she was on flames, i believe she jumped in the snow, so she DID survive. ;(, Poor Mime tho, he exploded to death, and i guess as we saw Splendid give presents to two characters only, MAYBE Lumpy already gave gifts to everybody else, or, Splendid was in the progress doing it to everybody else as Santa/Lumpy just started. BUT, Cuddles is The Easter Bunny and accidentally got killed by Splendid as well, of course Cuddles asks Splendid to take care of the job too, so, welp, here we go again, and i hope Cuddles is still a Splendid fan, uh, u know that Splendid tho removed Cuddles' ears to be The Easter Bunny tho, painful but true, and that's a thing Splendid obviously CAN do better then being Santa Claus, btw, i think Splendid tried, anyway, so Splendid IS accepting sometimes, ok? Right!) 2: Easy For You to Sleigh (Ok, besides "From Hero to Eternity" And yes "Snow Place to Go" doesn't count, anyway, those two is like the ONLY "Christmas-Themed" Episodes in The TV Series, duh, this is the only one where they DO celebrate Christmas tho, btw. Welp, speaking of which, they SHOULD make a Halloween episode in The TV Series as well, imo. So, anyway. Lifty and Shifty are like The Grinch in this one, tho, idk if they can change or not, so they are entering Pop and Cub's house and steals their christmas tree, but, they are so stupid enough to just remove the star when they got it up the chimney, and so it results with Pop and Cub's deaths, still, i like to believe that they indeed DID survive, why? Because later we see Flipy/Fliqpy sleeping and he is a bear and bears better hibernate during the winter, even if Christmas yes, so, i like to believe that Pop and Cub was later deciding to sleep after the story since that's what bears does, so, in the morning, they wake up and continues to celebrate Christmas. And idk if i should feel sorry for Lifty and Shifty or not, since it IS bad to steal, but anyway what if they ARE poor and wanted to celebrate Christmas, eh? And it's funny how they actually DID steal something from Mime, yet, they thought they just pretended, wow. So, later, they steals EVERYTHING that Flippy owns as he is sleeping, but, just one tiny piece of the cookie is triggering him to wake up, and, thinking of the war as they tied him up, he turns into Fliqpy and kills them, finally he is only against them, so maybe only time (Besides "Operation: Tiger Bomb" Btw!) where Fliqpy IS good and kills only bad guys, yeah, indeed. Tho, Shifty's eye injury is painful imo. And well the raccoon's deaths looks brutal, still, it seems cool, and Lifty got turned into a present. So, yeah, decent Christmas eh still fun episode, yes!) And number one is:.... (What else eh?) CLASS ACT! (Not a big surprise, eh, guys? Who DIDN'T see this coming, eh, who couldn't, who DIDN'T expect this one, eh? This IS like anyway the first time that i add "Class Act" as number one ever, tho, reason why i didn't much can be obvious, it is a little too popular, i think btw that DinoLord00 even pointed this out that this episode is kind of overrated, i may agree with him BUT it's still nice since we see the entire cast, except Lammy and Mr. Pickels who didn't appear yet, duh! So, Toothy's singing is sure beautiful, BUT, yeah, Truffles isn't even appearing obviously due to not existing yet, ok, BUT, as said tho, Nutty thinks that Sniffles is a real candy cane and took a bite of his torso, also, it leads to the entire school place to be in flames, strange enough nobody died yet, heck, even Cuddles and Giggles is freaking alive without any faces, wow! Due to everybody sad and that, Toothy decides to sing to make everybody feel even better, they all smile, and Splendid FINALLY appears, and looks too, also, Fliqpy isn't looking, wow? So, yet, everybody starts to sing along with Toothy, and hold hands together around the burning school. Lumpy even cried of joy, loving Toothy's singing. Heck, i even have a profile pic of this episode right now, at least The DAY when i uploaded this, tho! And tho that this is beautiful and funny at the same time, yet, it's crazy since it is Happy Tree Friends, duh! Anyway, this is my favorite episode number 13 AND my favorite short of the old episodes, tho, btw. It IS my favorite Christmas Happy Tree Friends Episode, btw! This episode is even amazing, tho, out of all the episodes this is indeed in my opinion the best christmas episode of Happy Tree Friends ever!) So, phew, now i am done with discussing, so, what did you think about this, guys? What Christmas Episode of Happy Tree Friends is YOUR favorite? Tell me in the comments below or make your own blog of it, even. Anyway, sigh, i failed to do this before Christmas due to being busy and such stuff, anyway, <:(, Happy LATE Christmas then and "MAYBE" A Happy New Year, anyway! At least have a better new year then me, anyway! I am just worried about what will tho change however, well, to after all the next year, of course and at least i hope ya enjoyed this, and please only do NICE comments, i may not be good at typing but still, i tried my best ok and i was in a hurry? Please respect me and my idiotic typing, anyway, i hope your Christmas was great, guys, and have a good year IF it is good anyway, tbh, i didn't like this year AT ALL! And i have a terrible feeling about next year tho, next year is too boring, still, hope ya enjoyed my blog, so thanks for even reading, bye, see ya in the next blog, guys! Category:Blog posts